


Two Things That Won't Die

by MelodyLS



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLS/pseuds/MelodyLS
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**I've been replaying the games and honestly, I cannot sleep at night without thinking of a way for these two to somehow not die. I need these boys to be okay for me to be okay. So here's my probably not so great way of making them be alive. X-Posted**

_***Ghost POV** _

"NO!" I screamed as Roach went down, pulling my gun as fast as I could, but not fast enough. I felt the bullet pierce through my kevlar. Black filled my vision before I felt my body being pulled up, thrown, and landing roughly. The smell of gasoline invaded my nostrils but my body refused to respond and suddenly I felt heat surrounding me, engulfing me. 

\----------------------------------

**_*Roach POV_ **

The fire licked my skin violently, my eyes struggling to do what they were meant. As Shepard walked away I pushed myself over, ignoring the pain and grabbing onto Ghost's gear. I rolled us for as long as I could, using all the power I had to put out the fire consuming him and getting away from Shepard. I breathed heavily, the pain in my chest only further irritated by movement. 

Pushing up on my forearms, I hovered over my lieutenant. I waited for a sign on life, but none came. My head dropped so that my ear was inches from his mask where faint breaths were unsteady. Hope filled my being as I ignored the pain and pulled myself up, dragging Ghost along and finding cover. The noises surrounding me told me that Shepard was getting away, the roar of the chopper growing more distant. 

I unbuckled Ghost's vest, pulling at his clothing until I met skin. Blood oozed down from the wound, his shirt already covered in red. I pulled off my vest before I ripped at one of my layers, or maybe two, until I was able to tie the pieces and wrap it around him, covering both the entrance and exit wound. I secured his vest to put more pressure on the wound. I pulled his mask up, giving him more opportunity to breathe without hindrance. 

I shuffled through my pockets to find my destroyed radio, then through Ghost's. A faint light signaled that his radio was operational. Smashing the buttons, I switched the frequency and held my breath waiting for someone to speak. I lasted only seconds, fear gripping me quickly.

"This is Roach," my voice was rough, coming out as though I had been swallowing rocks. "Soap? Price? Someone answer me damn it!" Static filled the radio as the hope I had depleted. "Fuck!" I flung the radio to the ground. "Simon, I don't know if we're going to make it." I wasn't sure why I spoke to him, his consciousness lost earlier.

"Roach, do you copy my friend?" My heart stopped. 

"Nikolai?!" I jumped for the radio, pain spiking through me. I managed to hit the button as I dragged myself over to the wall. "Nikolai, Shepard betrayed us. He's got the DSM!"

"Da friend, Price and Soap are on it. Give me your location, I'm sending someone for you now." Nikolai's words brought stillness to the anxiety Roach was feeling, but only a small amount. 

"Alright, I need medical for Ghost ASAP, he's wounded and unconscious. Don't think he'll make it too long without getting the wound taken care of properly." Roach's eyes drifted to Ghost as he gave Nikolai their location, praying they arrived soon. 


	2. We're alive

I felt my limbs being pulled on, the warmth from Ghost disappeared and my consciousness jumped. "GHOST!" The word echoed around me, louder and louder. A pounding headache pierced through my skull, pain filling the rest of my body slowly. "GHOST!" It seemed to repeat, the words sounding desperate. I wondered where Ghost was, panic rising in my throat as I recalled the events that had occurred before I passed out. "GHOST!" The panic welling in me was fighting the pain I felt, my throat becoming hoarse. I realized faintly that the screams for my lieutenant were coming from me. 

"-ant Roach, -wn please -getting you ou-!" A voice called from my right as I realized I was being carried and my body was instinctually fighting them. "Sergeant Roach, calm down, Nikolai sent us!" My vision slowly swam into focus, blackness fading most of it as I tried to concentrate, seeing non-hostile forces following up behind the people carrying me. I forced myself to stop fighting my captors, realizing they were the rescue.

"Ghost!" I demanded, not screaming this time. I was laid across a stretcher before they secured me onto it for the ride. "Ghost!" I repeated, needing to know he was still with me. 

"Here!" The voice from my right was over me now. I felt a tugging before my glove slipped off my left hand, then seconds later the man over me placed my hand over a slightly colder one. "Feel that? That's Lieutenant Ghost." 

I let out a sigh of relief, my hand squeezing the one under mine before I felt a twitch from one of the fingers. 

"Gary?" the gruff voice beside me echoed my concern in a much quieter tone, barely over a whisper. 

"Yeah, 'm here Simon." I moved my head to the left, nausea threatening to take over at the sudden movement. Ghost coughed weakly before attempting to clear his throat. 

"How the hell are we alive?" His eyes squinted in my direction, though I wasn't sure if he could see me or not. 

"Shit, we're two things that just won't die: a roach and a ghost."


End file.
